


Moments Like These

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning that Tony and Steve spend with Peter.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Lyra for betaing this fic.  
> This is totally spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.

Everyone has their moment. Ninety seconds where a single millisecond stretches into a thousand that a person would be content to live in forever.

 

This was Tony Stark’s moment. Sitting on the warm couch in his penthouse living room with his husband of five years, Steve Rogers. And what could be more amazing than marrying your childhood hero, an American icon? Tony’s answer: their adorable adopted son, six month old, Peter, playing on the floor with plushies of the Avengers.

 

It was the first Saturday afternoon in a while when Steve wasn’t on a classified Shield mission and Tony wasn’t working overtime at SI. Usually, Peter got left with one of the other Avengers, Happy if Tony got desperate. Today, Peter seemed to adore getting to spend time with both his dads.

 

Steve was almost through a book, poetry it had seemed when Tony had glanced over his shoulder. The Realm Of Possibility or something by a New York author. Steve looked so enraptured that Tony didn’t want to disturb him to ask as he finished it up.

 

Tony was sprawled across Steve’s lap, his tablet forgotten on the side table so he could focus on Peter gurgling with his fingers grasping at his toes. He had the Iron Man and Captain America plushies under his arm. The infant knew he had both his parents wrapped around his tiny, chubby fingers.

 

Peter flopped to lay down on his back, gumming at Cap’s shield as his eyes met Tony’s. Enraptured, Tony reached over from where he was lying on the couch, but mostly on Steve, to be honest, to poke at his son’s cheeks, drawing a toothless smile out of him.

 

Steve sighed, closing his book and dropping it by Tony’s tablet. He had a silly grin on his face, probably thinking back to the book as he ran his fingers through Tony’s curls.

 

The smell of baking cookies drew Tony’s nose. Steve had put them in the oven and Tony couldn’t wait for them to come out. Even Peter raised his head at the smell, sniffing the air adorably as he clutched his plushies.

 

Tony couldn’t imagine a more perfect day. SI didn’t need him to sign anything, anything that he was aware of at least, and Pepper had finally gotten off his back about a PR mixup that had occurred six months ago. To top it all off, the team was all safe and sound downstairs, sparring in the gym.

 

Peter let out a giggle followed by a babble of unintelligible words before scooting across the carpet with an adorable “uh uh.” He refused to let go of his plushies as he grabbed on to the couch with both hands, making slight whiny noises until Steve picked him up and set him on Tony’s stomach.

 

“Hey, baby,” Tony smooched a kiss on Peter’s chubby cheek around Cap’s tiny, soft shield. His skin was sticky but Tony found he honestly didn’t care and wow, was fatherhood really growing on him?

 

Peter grunted out a couple of noises before turning to Steve and cocking his head to the side like an adorable puppy. With a chuckle that washed over Tony like a wave, Steve leaned over to kiss Peter’s cheeks too, making sweet cooing noises.

 

Tony had to stifle a laugh because this was Captain America - a national, historic hero, and a soldier who could bench press Tony twice over - making funny faces and baby noises at their son. His husband amused him sometimes.

 

Tony was drawn back into the present as a satiated Peter rested his cheek against the arc reactor. His eyes fluttered closed as Steve rubbed a hand up and down his back. Tony looked down at the dark brown head of hair, curls strikingly similar to his own even though they weren’t at all related. That didn’t stop the strong mine that Tony felt every time he looked at the infant.

 

Tony couldn’t have asked for a more perfect family. It was a long time coming and still a work in progress but the best part of him was Steve and he hoped Peter was an unmarred reflection of the good in both of them.

 

He looked up at his husband and boy did that feel good to say. Husband. Even after five years every kiss felt like their first, against a workbench in Tony’s lab. Tony couldn’t imagine life without his better half.

 

The beautiful expanse of wiry muscles and the delicate curve of his neck. From the gentle slope of his nose to the arresting blue of his eyes, Steve was all Tony’s and the billionaire knew that one smile from his husband was worth his entire fortune.

 

“Hey,” Tony caught Steve’s attention and he was suddenly taken aback by the gorgeous blue of his husband’s eyes. He felt himself sinking as Steve covered his hand with his own, “I love you.”

 

Tony craned his neck up as Steve leaned down to kiss him. It was chaste in comparison to most of the ones they shared, but Tony soon decided that it was the best as Steve melted against him.

 

Steve pulled away, but stayed close, their son looking up at them with heavy lidded eyes. “I love you too, Tony.”

 

Peter’s breathing evened out as Tony leaned up for one more peck.

 

And, in an instant, like the snapping of a rubber band stretched too thin, the moment was over, but Tony knew it would never end in his heart. And even if he didn’t get another one, it wouldn’t matter because one was all he needed. One perfect moment with his beautiful husband and his adorable son.

 

That damn Steve Rogers was turning him into a romantic sap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I am in desperate need of more beta readers. If you or someone you know is interested in reviewing fics hit me up in the comments section or come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
